


Mirror Mirror On The Wall

by Flowersandfond



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, London, M/M, artmajor!harry, drama!louis, goldsmith, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowersandfond/pseuds/Flowersandfond
Summary: Dedicated to the sweetest Mari (@kissiesncuddles on twitter). ''LOUIS IS TRANSFERRING TO UNI IN LONDON AND IS GONNA LIVE WITH HIS BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER AND EVERYTHING IS FINE. AND THEY'RE GETTING A LONG AND ALL THAT BUT THERE'S ONE PROBLEM: HE CAN'T SEE HIMSELF IN THE BATHROOM MIRROR. HE'S TOO PROUD TO SAY ANYTHING SO HIS HAIR IS ALWAYS A MESS. HARRY DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING BC YOU DO YOU RIGHT? THIS CONTINUES FOR WEEKS UNTILL GEMMA COMES TO VISIT AND TEASES LOUIS' HAIR AND HARRY DEFENDS HIM BC LOYIS CAN DO WHAT HE WANTS AND LOUIS FINALLY BREAKS AND ADMITS THAT THE MIRROR IS TOO HIGH I AM SCREAMING''
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Mirror Mirror On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> (Please mind that this is one of my first works ever. I'm sorry for the writing mistakes in this. I hope you'll enjoy. This story is not real and it will never be. Please don't send this fic to anyone related to the boys/Gemma. This is a fan fiction and the use of character is for writing purposes only. Please come say hi on twitter or my cc: @hesbabyboylwt) // UPDATE 18/12/2019, my account on Twitter got suspended! Please, head over to @CHRRYxCNYNMN on Twitter if you want to reach me!

‘’Gemma, I got in.’’ Louis breathes as soon as Gemma picks up the phone. ‘’Please, I need a FaceTime now.’’

Louis hangs up and seconds later Gemma’s face is on his screen. She looks a little concerned but there’s also a smile on her face. ‘’You got in?’’

‘’Goldsmiths,’’ Louis breathes. ‘’Drama and Theatre Arts. Gosh. I can’t believe I just did.. that.’’ Louis says. ‘’I’m absolutely utterly speechless. I thought I fucked up my audition.’’

‘’I told you that you’d get in! Oh Louis, I’m so happy for you. You did amazing.’’ Gemma coos before she twirls a strand of hair around her finger. ‘’You know who got into Goldsmiths too?’’ She hums.

‘’Well?’’ Louis asks, he has no clue. They don’t have many mutual friends. And no one wants to get into Goldsmiths. At least, not any that he knows of.

‘’Harry. He’s doing Fine Art and History of Art.’’ Gemma says, she’s beaming. ‘’Absolutely amazing. You’re both going to study in London! My baby brother and my best friend forever living in the same city as me. I couldn’t be happier.’’ She grins.  
Louis smiles a little sheepishly, fiddling with the drawstrings of his hoodie. ‘’Uh, Gems, love. I’m not going to live in London.’’ Louis says.

Gemma raises her eyebrows in shock, letting out a gasp. ‘’You aren’t? Louis what are you going to do then? Travel for like 4 hours a day? That’ll kill you.’’

‘’I have to,’’ Louis says sadly. ‘’There’s no way I can afford an apartment there. You know. And I can always work on some homework during the train ride. I’ll manage.’’

Gemma’s face softens for a moment before she’s frantically shaking her head again. ‘’Harry already found a flat.’’ She says. ‘’It has two bedrooms, you can move in.’’

‘’Gemma!’’ Louis laughs, rolling his eyes. She’s being ridiculous. He definitely isn’t going to live together with Harry. He doesn’t even know if Harry even likes him in the slightest bit.

Harry is tall, curly and the most gorgeous person he has ever seen. Of course he has met Harry several times before. But their conversations never went deeper than a brief ‘hi, how are you’. Besides, Harry probably has ton of friends he’d choose over Louis.

‘’Oh shush, there’s no way that I’m leaving you in Donny. You’re moving to London and that’s that. I’ll text him immediately.’’ Gemma says before Louis can even protest.

-

‘’Hi, Louis!’’ Harry grins as he throws an arm around Louis, pulling him into some kind of half hug as he does so. ‘’Nice to meet you, again.’’ He says.

Louis just smiles sheepishly and tries to get the blush from his face. He hugs Harry a little clumsily before he takes a step back again. ‘’Hi, Harry.’’

‘’Well, want to get inside then?’’ Gemma asks excitedly.

It’s mid-August and Harry just has renovated the entire apartment. He invited Gemma and Louis over for a proper house warming. Even though Louis still didn’t tell Harry and Gemma he couldn’t live here.

‘’Sure thing,’’ Harry hums as he peeks inside through the small window in the door. ‘’We definitely gotta put some curtains on this. I don’t want any nosy people peeking through.’’ Harry says and smiles at Louis before opening the door.

We. It makes Louis smile incredibly wide. He didn’t really accept or decline the offer, Gemma just figured he was going along with it. Of course he is. But he feels incredibly uneasy at the thought of living here. It’s big and probably really expensive.

Harry steps inside the empty hallway and smiles widely. ‘’The hallway.’’ Harry breathes in awe as he looks around. ‘’Amazing.’’

‘’It’s just the hallway, dork. Show us the rest.’’ Gemma says as she ushers Harry to continue his way.

‘’Well, I think it’s a lovely hallway. A big plant, a clothing rack for coats and another rack for shoes.’’ Louis says. ‘’I like it.’’

‘’On the right there’s the loo. And the door in front of us is the first bedroom.’’ Harry says. He opens the door and peeks inside of the bedroom. ‘’Lovely,’’ he hums. ‘’This is going to be yours.’’

Louis breath hitches a little. Harry is talking so effortlessly about it. But Louis knows he probably can’t even afford one room in the apartment. So he quietly follows Harry around the corner and into the living space.  
There’s a kitchen, a dining space and a living room all in one. It still manages to look spacey, even though there’s a lot of furniture. But the big windows let in a lot of sunlight and Louis loves the view of London.

London.

When he turns around he sees the balcony. And at the same time Harry does. Harry immediately walks over and throws the doors open.

‘’See, I put a set on it. The balcony looks amazing. Doesn’t it?’’ Harry gasps, stepping onto the terrace. It was huge. So he leans a little over the edge, wobbling a little.

‘’Woah,’’ Louis gasps and quickly grabs onto Harry’s waist, pulling him a little closer. ‘’Careful, H.’’ Louis mumbles.

‘’Sorry, just got a little overwhelmed.’’ Harry smiles and turns around. He looks down into Louis’ eyes. ‘’So?’’

‘’So what?’’ Louis asks, loosening the grip on Harry’s waist a little because he’s about to pass out. Harry is drop dead gorgeous.

‘’So you’re moving in?’’ Harry asks with a wide smile. ‘’Come on, it’d be fun.’’ Harry says and nudges Louis before he makes his way back into the living room.

Gemma speaks up before Louis can even think about it. ‘’He will be moving in.’’ Gemma says as she elbows Louis in the side. ‘’Right. Louis?’’ Gemma asks.

‘’I suppose,’’ Louis says and follows Harry into the second bedroom, smiling because this one has a sliding door to the balcony.

‘’This is pretty. And this is going to be connected to the bathroom.’’ Harry says. ‘’I’m sorry Lou, I already claimed this room.’’

‘’Yeah, sure, Harry. It’s not like I have a choice. The walls are a bright pink and blue already, which screams totally you. How much, um.. How much is the rent going to be?’’ Louis asks nervously and fiddles with the bottom of his shirt.

Harry eyes Louis up and down and then tilts his head a little. ‘’600, including everything else. Like gas, water and lights.’’ Harry says before he walks into the bathroom. ‘’It has a bath, cool huh?’’

Louis freezes and he stares at Gemma. ‘’Gemma! He can’t ask 600 for it.’’ Louis hisses to Gemma. ‘’That’s.. This has got to be way more expensive. I really can’t afford to live here. I mean, 600 is a steal, but it’s unfair to Harry.’’

Gemma rolls her eyes and hugs Louis tightly. ‘’Don’t worry about it. We can afford it,’’ she says. ‘’And we want you to be able the same.’’

‘’I can just rent a room somewhere. I feel horrible about it.’’ Louis blushes and he stares at his feet. It really is a steal. It’s only 600. It’s in the centre of London and it’s absolutely gorgeous.

‘’Don’t. Louis. I love you so much. You deserve the entire world.’’ Gemma says and hugs Louis tightly, kissing his cheek. ‘’Don’t worry.’’

‘’Ew,’’ Harry says as he steps into the bedroom again, rolling his eyes. ‘’Well, anyways. We’re going interior shopping today.’’ Harry beams. ‘’We’re going to get us some decoration. And we’re picking up our sofas today.’’ Harry says. ‘’There’s this really cool furniture store in Soho.’’

Louis sighs. Soho. There probably isn’t going to be an IKEA store in Soho.

‘’He really wants to get a pink couch. He has been talking about it for weeks. So Louis, please prepare. Everything is going to be pink.’’ Gemma says.

Harry rolls his eyes. ‘’Made just has some amazing pieces.’’ Harry says. ‘’It’s incredible. Let’s go.’’ He beams.

After a 30 minute drive they arrive to a fancy looking store. And as Gemma said, Harry is immediately hooked on the pink couches.

‘’Like, I was thinking, what should we get? I already got us the four seater with the lounge bed.’’ He asks Louis. ‘’I was thinking about the four seater with the lounge bed.’’ Harry says. ‘’A three seater and two single sofa chairs.’’ Harry beams. He sits down onto the pink showroom model and pulls Louis with him.

‘’Gems, could you please take a picture of us?’’ Harry asks and easily throws an arm around Louis’ shoulder. ‘’You know, first family picture.’’ Harry grins and gives Louis’ shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Louis smiles and leans a little into Harry’s side. ‘’This is really comfy. I think the four seater with this lounge bed and two single sofa chairs are okay. We don’t have space for another three seater.’’ Louis notes before he smiles widely for the picture.

Gemma shows it to Harry and he giggles. ‘’We’re really a proper family.’’ Harry says and gets up. ‘’We don’t need like, so many sofas. You’re right.’’ Harry says. ‘’But I definitely want this one.’’ Harry says.

‘’Yeah, this one is cool.’’ Louis says. ‘’Very comfy, very soft.’’ Louis notes.

Since Harry already ordered the sofas, they’re able to deliver it later today, just a little after closing time. Harry probably seduced them with his big green bambi eyes and dimples. They’d do anything for him.

And Louis knows he’d do anything for Harry as well.

When Harry is done begging them to deliver the sofas, he turns around. ‘’I want to look around a little bit more.’’

Harry buys a lot of new furniture for his bedroom. Bedside tables, lamps and a rug. They even go to IKEA and Louis buys some things there. Harry does too.

Gemma’s car is packed when they make their way back. They just have gotten some basics at IKEA. A pink dinner set, because Harry really insisted on that one. Pillows, bedding sets, kitchen basics, photo frames and more decorative stuff.

When they arrive back to the apartment, they order food and sit on a few pillows. Harry is phoning the store to get their sofas delivered today and Louis is just talking with Gemma.

‘’Are you moving your furniture as well?’’ Gemma asks as she smiles at Louis. ‘’You know, you can hire a moving company, just like Harry.’’ Gemma says.

‘’I am. I have phoned them earlier today. I’m taking all of my furniture with me, you know. My bed, My bedside tables, my desk and desk chair.’’ Louis giggles. ‘’I can’t afford to buy new ones. Maybe in another lifetime. When I’m rich.’’ Louis says and leans back on his elbows, staring out of the window.

‘’We need curtains as well. We forgot those.’’ Louis notes as Harry gets off the phone. ‘’You know, I love the view. And I know people can’t really peek inside. But yeah, we still need those.’’

‘’I get what you mean. We’re getting curtains for the aesthetic.’’ Harry grins.

Louis rolls his eyes. ‘’Please shut up about your aesthetics. I’ve heard that word more than enough already. And it’s been one day with you.’’ Louis teases. ‘’We need them for the aesthetic of being able to darken the apartment a little. I’m not going to live in the broad daylight.’’

‘’You’re not going to live in the broad daylight? Louis what are you? A vampire?’’ Harry asks with wide eyes. ‘’Come on. Aesthetic is cute.’’

‘’It isn’t. I’m not going to live in the broad daylight when I’m hungover. Besides, we can make the curtains match to the couch. You would like pink velvet curtains, right?’’ Louis asks.

‘’Yeah, you got me there. I would love them.’’ Harry says and gets up to open the door. He carries the pizzas over to Gemma and Louis and hands them both a box. Then he sits down again and crosses his legs.

‘’When are you moving in then?’’ Harry asks curiously while he takes a big bite of his slice. ‘’Ouch, hot.’’ Harry hisses and drops the slice back in the box.

‘’Well, I got a moving company to move my stuff over to here. In like two weeks.’’ Louis says and takes a bite of his pizza as well. ‘’That seems like the most convenient to me.’’

‘’Ah. That’s great. We will have a few weeks to get your room done.’’ Harry says. ‘’You could do whatever you want to your room.’’

‘’You’re the art nerd.’’ Louis says. ‘’I believe whatever you have to say.’’ Louis says and he continues eating. ‘’My room will be yellow, I think.’’ Louis says.

‘’Yellow is beautiful,’’ Harry comments. He finishes his pizza soon enough. ‘’My family’s coming over tomorrow. For the floor in your room. So we can paint it together first.’’ Harry smiles.

Louis nods and smiles. ‘’Oh Harry, I’m so sorry. I’ll try to help you out as much as I can,’’ Louis says. ‘’I really didn’t expect this to happen so soon. So I didn’t ask family to help.’’ Louis blushes.

‘’It’s alright, don’t worry about it. Kind of wanted to surprise you since Gemma told me you’ve been so hesitant about it. But I don’t want you to worry about the money, okay? It’ll be fine, darling.’’ Harry says kindly.

Louis smiles because money has always been an issue. He knows that Gemma is from a quite wealthy family. But he knows that they don’t care. He has been accepted into the family ever since he got to know Gemma.

He doesn’t know what to do without her.

‘’One day I’ll be famous and rich. And I’ll pay you back for everything you’ve done for me.’’ Louis says and tackles Harry into a hug.

‘’Don’t worry about it.’’ Harry says honestly and hugs Louis back, gently rubbing his back. ‘’Just don’t forget us when you’re rich and famous.’’

-

‘’So this is why you’ve asked me to bring old clothes?’’ Louis asks Gemma before Harry playfully smears another streak of yellow coloured paint onto his cheek.

‘’Oh Harry, fuck off,’’ Gemma says, rolling her eyes. ‘’Please be kind to your new flatmate.’’ Gemma says and laughs loudly.

They just started onto the accent wall of Louis’ room. A deep shade of yellow, it’s called Sunflower. Louis absolutely adores the colour. It looks gorgeous on the wall.

The radio is on and people are singing along, walking in and out every now and then to check the walls. Anne and Robin are working onto the final details into the kitchen and Des is busy installing the washing machine.

They picked out paint today and now everyone’s already painting. And Louis couldn’t be any happier. The third layer of paint is almost on the wall and it looks gorgeous.

The whole house is filled with Harry’s family. Cousins, nieces, aunts, uncles and grandparents are there. Everyone is willing to help.

-

The work has been done in no-time, Louis is ready to move in. Harry already settled a few weeks ago and he has done some simple decorating.

The couch and sofa chairs look amazing along with the rug and the coffee table. The dining table looks like some kind of modern picnic table and there’s a fruit bowl on top of it.

Today is the actual housewarming for family and Harry is moving stressfully around the house. They borrowed party tables and more chairs so every guest could sit.

Harry is running around the house while the movers are getting to the final touches of Louis’ room. They add several corkboards and whiteboards to the wall, the bedtables are being put in the room alongside the bed, his desk is being set up and so is his clothing rack.

It really looks amazing.

‘’Oh Louis, how gorgeous is your room.’’ Harry smiles widely while he wraps his arms around Louis from behind. ‘’And your mood board looks amazing. It’s so big. So much space to write down ideas.’’ Harry smiles widely.

‘’It is. God, Harry. Thank you for being the best.’’ Louis says. ‘’I can’t believe I’m moving in today. This is my new place. Mum was so emotional this morning.’’ He says. ‘’She’ll be amazed when she’s coming over tonight.’’

The train ride was amazing. Knowing that this was the first time travelling to London while living there. He would only return for family visits.

Louis has found himself a job at the Apollo Theatre in London. He’s very excited for it. Because working in the theatre means attending a lot of theatre shows. And maybe he gets a chance to work backstage as well.

‘’Don’t worry about it. She’ll be here soon, right? She’s going to love this. Want to see my room?’’ Harry then asks and smiles widely. ‘’I put in some more decorations. My vinyl collection is moved to here now.’’ Harry beams.

‘’Yeah, sure. I need to freshen up a little anyways.’’ Louis says and gets a pair of jeans and a hoodie out of his closet, carrying it along with him.

‘’So, here it is.’’ Harry says.

Harry’s room is much lighter because of the big window. The walls are a bright blue and a bright pink and there’s already a canvas on the easel. ‘’I’m thinking of making some art to frame in our living room.’’ Harry says as he pulls Louis towards his desk. ‘’Look. I’ve done some abstract drawings in the colour scheme of our living room.’’ Harry says proudly.

‘’That’s great.’’ Louis says and smiles widely. It will look gorgeous.’’ Louis notes. ‘’I’m sorry by the way. It must be so annoying to have me going through your room every time I want to take a shower.’’

‘’It’s not annoying. Just a bit weirdly constructed. But go ahead. I always sleep really deep so if you want to take a shower at night, I think you can.’’ Harry says.

Louis wants to melt. Harry is so and so sweet. He already has grown so fond for the boy despite barely knowing him. And he is so happy that Harry seems to like him as a friend as well.

‘’I won’t shower at night. But thanks for letting me know.’’ Louis says. Then he sniffs a little. ‘’Love, I think you might want to check on your cupcakes.’’ Louis grins and Harry sprints out of the room and to the kitchen.

Then he looks around the room once more. It looks amazing. You really could see that Harry is interested in Fine art. But who wouldn’t, if you look like fine art yourself?

Louis slips into the bathroom and undresses himself. He smiles at the cabinet which is filled with Lush goodies and a note stuck to the door of it.

\- Hi Lou, idk if you know about Lush. But it smells amazing. You should check it out. Borrow as much as you want. MWAH. Smell good .H

Louis grins and sniffs the shower gels. He decides to go with something like American dream. It smells like vanilla, strawberries and oranges. Louis thinks it’s ridiculous. And the smell is so overwhelming. But he guesses he just has to get used to it.

Louis showers himself with the pink shower gel and scrunches his nose every time he smells it. He really can’t walk around smelling like a Lush store. But he figures it makes Harry happy. So it makes him happy as well. So he continues showering and steps out when he’s done rinsing his hair.

That’s when he sees it. Or doesn’t see it, in this case.

Louis blinks in surprise, wrapping the towel around himself. ‘’What the fuck?’’ He whispers to himself as he tries to stand on his tippy toes.

There’s no mirror.

In fact, there is one. But there’s no way he can look into it. Louis carefully looks around, hoping that this is some kind of prank. Or that there’s a little stool to stand on. But there isn’t. It seems like the mirror is stuck into the wall and there’s no way it can be moved.

Did Harry really mount a mirror to the wall which was only his height?

Louis tries removing the mirror. It wouldn’t budge and his fingers are wet so he keeps slipping them. It seems like the mirror is going to be stuck there forever.

Louis sighs and pulls out a, yet again pink, towel, for his hair. He dries it and then dries the rest of his body. He slips into the jeans and hoodie and sighs, putting on some socks.

There is no way he’s going to tell Harry.

The blow dryer is next to the window and luckily the cord of it is elastic. So that’s one thing he could use. Louis blow dries his hair and tries to put it into some kind of model. But he figures that it’s alright. He wouldn’t leave the house anyways.

Louis puts the towels into the laundry basket before he makes his way over to the kitchen. ‘’Hi, Harry. How are the cupcakes?’’ Louis asks.

‘’Amazing. I got them out just in time.’’ Harry beams proudly. ‘’Thanks for that. Otherwise they would have burnt.’’

‘’Thank me then.’’ Louis giggles before he blows Harry a kiss. ‘’I’ll uh, I’ll be in the hallway.’’

‘’For what?’’ Harry asks with raised eyebrows.

‘’Just want to see what others are going to see whenever they come in.’’ Louis says. ‘’Don’t come in. I need a moment.’’ Louis says.

‘’Don’t worry about it. I’m too busy anyways.’’ Harry says before he focuses on decorating the cupcakes again.

Louis makes his way over to the hallway and he groans internally when the mirror they have there is the same height as in the bathroom. He has one more chance. The loo.

Louis quickly pushes the door open and gets inside. He turns around and stares at the wall in front of him. Shit.

It was so sweet of Harry to mount every mirror to the walls. But he couldn’t believe Harry didn’t think of the fact that he isn’t as tall.

Louis sighs and makes his way over to the kitchen, stealing a devilled egg out of the fridge and earning a slap on the back of his head from Harry.

‘’Stop eating. Otherwise I won’t have enough for the guests.’’ Harry pouts.

‘’Not enough? Harry, everyone in London could eat from this. You made so much snacks.’’ Louis laughs. The entire fridge is packed with snacks and drinks.

‘’Sorry, you’re right.’’ Harry says before he pops a devilled egg into his mouth as well. ‘’You know, it just gets me a little nervous. What if they don’t like it?’’

‘’Don’t like what? Harry, listen. This is our place. No one has to live here but us. And we love it.’’ Louis says. ‘’I don’t care what anyone else think. This is the Stylinson household.’’

‘’Stylinson?’’ Harry asks. ‘’As in Styles and Tomlinson combined? Because that sounds really cute.’’ Harry laughs and tilts his head at Louis.

‘’Gemma thought of it. Haven’t you noticed? She’s been calling us Larry for weeks.’’ Louis laughs before he has his hands on another devilled egg.

-

The guests are coming and it doesn’t seem like it’s stopping anytime soon. There are so many friends and there is a lot of family from both sides as well.

Louis properly introduces him to all of Harry’s family. Despite having them seen on family gatherings before. And Harry is busy braiding his sisters their hair.

Louis looks around the house. His mum and Dan are still downstairs. He has no idea what for, until they’re carrying a huge box inside.

‘’What’s that?’’ Louis asks with wide eyes and blushes when he feels a pair of arms around him. He immediately recognises them as Harry’s.

‘’Your mum got us a dryer,’’ Harry whispers. ‘’Which is unbelievably kind. She asked me what we needed, she told me it could be whatever.’’ Harry says.

‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’ Louis asks with wide eyes. ‘’Mum, a dryer is so expensive. We don’t even have one at home!’’ Louis says.

‘’I wanted to do something really special. I’m so glad you’re getting this opportunity in life. And I figured Harry’s the type to put towels in the dryer so they’re warm if he finishes his shower.’’ Jay says and smiles at Louis. ‘’I love you, boobear.’’

Harry blushes brightly and giggles behind his hand. ‘’Heyyyyyyyyyyyy,’’ he drags out. ‘’You know me better than my own family. To this day, they have no clue why I’m doing that.’’ Harry giggled. ‘’It’s indeed so I won’t get cold after my shower.’’

Jay smiles fondly and hugs Louis, kissing the top of his head. ‘’I hope you’re going to be really happy here as well.’’ Jay says and smiles.

‘’I am,’’ Louis answers, glancing over at Harry with a fond smile. He was dancing with his friends while sipping on a homemade cocktail.

He really is going to be happy.

-

Louis laughs as he takes another swing of his beer. One arm draped around Harry who is just cuddled up into his side.

It’s just their family who’s still there and talking. Harry indeed made a lot of food so everything is just scattered around the house. The kitchen, the dining table, the coffee table. There’s snacks everywhere.

‘’Here, want a sip, love?’’ Louis offers Harry a sip of his beer but he declines politely.

‘’Some wine, please. I don’t like beer,’’ Harry answers.

Louis nods and gets up to get Harry a glass of wine, only to be pulled down by Harry again. Harry snuggles comfortably into his side again.

‘’Please, let Gemma get me a glass of wine. Wanna cuddle.’’ Harry mumbles and he ducks his head under Louis’ arm again.

Louis can tell that Harry is tired. He has been cooking and stressing all day. And he gets even more cuddlier. Louis grins and pushes Harry hair back. ‘’Don’t worry about it. Everyone’s going home anyways.’’

They are. Both of their families hug Louis goodbye and they all caress Harry’s curls. He has fallen asleep on the lounge bed and is snoring softly. Gemma and her boyfriend are the last one to leave.

‘’Take good care of him, will you?’’ Gemma asks as she hugs Louis tightly. ‘’I’m glad that the both of you live together now. I was a little worried.’’

‘’Worried? Why?’’ Louis asks curiously.

‘’Harry is a little impulsive. And so are you. But you think about the consequences. He doesn’t.’’ Gemma laughs. ‘’Good night, Lou.’’ She says and then hugs him tightly, quietly leaving the apartment as well.

Louis thinks about leaving Harry on the couch but he can’t. He knows Harry is going to have a sore back from sleeping on the couch, he is so tall.

So Louis carefully scoops Harry up and carries him over to his room. He puts Harry down in his bed and smiles. ‘’Good night, H.’’ Louis whispers before he’s off to his own room.

-

Louis wakes up late the next day. The smell of pancakes is in the air and he doesn’t understand where it’s coming from. They never have pancakes for breakfast.

He yawns tiredly and rolls over into the bed. His eyes widen when he sees the yellow wall in front of him and then he remembers. He’s in London.

Louis slips out of the bed and he tiptoes to the kitchen, smiling when he sees Harry dancing while cooking. There’s already a big pile of pancakes and everything is spotlessly clean.

‘’Harry, did you already clean the entire apartment?’’ Louis asks in shock as he walks around. ‘’Oh, wow. You could’ve waken me up! I’m not going to let you clean everything alone.’’ Louis says.

Harry jumps a little, smiles sheepishly and then turns around. ‘’Yeah, uh, I figured that you were tired.’’ Harry says and shifts a little. ‘’Beside, you can still help me with the groceries and such.’’ Harry says. ‘’We need new ones.’’

‘’Right,’’ Louis says as he opens the fridge, narrowing his eyes. There are devilled eggs everywhere. ‘’I guess we’re having eggs for dinner.’’

‘’Oh um, I already offered them to a homeless shelter. They’ll be picking them up in like, an hour.’’ Harry says. ‘’The um, employees are picking them up. Not the uh, actual homeless.’’ Harry says shyly.

Louis stays silent for a moment. Because that’s really sweet and thoughtful of Harry. So eventually he just smiles and nods. ‘’That’s great to hear.’

Louis helps Harry to set up the table and looks around. Mainly Harry’s family gifted them flowers. Because they know how much Harry loves flowers. There are vases and bouquets everywhere and Louis kind of likes the sight.

‘’There are many flowers.’’ Louis notes.

‘’Yeah, I love them. And I figured we had enough pink towels already. By the way, your father gifted us a slow juicer. Which is very generous.’’ Harry says. ‘’It’s amazing. See. I made us orange juice.’’ Harry says.

‘’My father?’’ Louis asks with raised eyebrows. ‘’I don’t know anything about that. When did he do that?’’ Louis asks.

‘’Don’t know. Lottie gave it to me. There was a note stuck to it, saying sorry he couldn’t make the housewarming.’’

‘’Ah, okay.’’ Louis says and sips his orange juice. ‘’You smell great, by the way, have you been using the American dream? The pink stuff?’’

‘’Oh you’ve already found that one? It smells amazing, right?’’ Harry smiles widely. ‘’I got us an entire collection of shower gels, shower jellies, bath bombs, scrubs, all that jazz.’’ Harry says. ‘’Lush is amazing for skincare. Feel my cheeks.’’ Harry grins.

Louis looks at Harry and raises his eyebrows. But he reaches over to put his hands on Harry’s cheek. ‘’They feel quite peachy.’’ Louis says. ‘’You used that this morning?’’

‘’Yeah, had a facemask. It’s great. We should do facemasks together.’’ Harry says. Then he starts eating his pancakes.

‘’That’d be interesting. I guess. But I’m working tonight so sadly I won’t be able to put on a facemask tonight. But maybe another night.’’ Louis says.

‘’You’re working, right?’’ Harry grins. ‘’Me too. I found a job at Starbucks. I mean, you probably finish work a lot later. But I work in Covent Garden as well.’’

‘’That’s cool,’’ Louis hums, popping another piece of pancake in his mouth. ‘’I hope we have shifts around the same time.’’ Louis smiles.

‘’Yeah, me too.’’ Harry smiles and continues eating. ‘’Are you excited for uni?’Harry then asks.

‘’Oh please shut up about it,’’ Louis groans. ‘’I’m so and so nervous.’’ Louis breaths and brushes his fringe out of his face,

‘’Why? You got in for a reason, right?’’ Harry asks and smiles. ‘’You shouldn’t worry about it too much. You’re great.’’ Harry grins.

‘’Ugh, I know.’’ Louis sighs. ‘’But I don’t wanna.. You know, jinx it.’’ Louis says. ‘’But thank you, Harry, you’re so sweet.’’

Harry blushes a little bit and waves his hand a little. ‘’Don’t worry about it.’’

‘’No, seriously, Harry. You have no idea how grateful I am. You really gave me a future. And I’ll do everything to thank you.’’ Louis says. He then gently pats Harry’s hand. ‘’I have to get ready for work. I slept a little too long.’’

-

‘’So?’’ Louis asks as he twirls around. He’s wearing black jeans which hug his thighs comfortable, he’s wearing a black turtleneck and also a black blazer. He’s even wearing his dress shoes, and for what?

‘’So what?’’ Harry asks amusingly as he leans back onto the couch. He’s embroidering a shirt while listening to some record.

‘’So… How do I look?’’ Louis asks, a little more nervously since Harry is watching him now. He absolutely has no idea what to do with his hair. He has tried to style it into some kind of cinnamon roll hairstyle, but he’s not sure if it worked out.

‘’You look proper dapper.’’ Harry says and gets up from the couch. He walks over and gently tugs at Louis’ blazer, gently pushing the label back into his turtleneck.

‘’Okay. Do you notice something um, weird about me? Different?’’ Louis asks and smiles at Harry.

‘’Different? Weird?’’ Harry asks and he glances up and down again. ‘’I have no idea. Are you wearing mascara?’’

Louis blinks. ‘’Mascara? Those are my natural lashes.’’ Louis says and smiles. Then he hums. ‘’Glad to know you don’t see anything weird about me.’’ Louis says.

‘’Are you ever going to tell me what I was supposed to see then?’’ Harry asks before moving back to the couch.

‘’Not really. But I have to go. Don’t wait for me. I think I’ll be home around 2 or 3 am. I’ll be as quietly as possible.’’ Louis beams.

-

A few weeks pass. Louis and Harry get used to living together. Even though it is a big change from their usual situations.

Louis isn’t used to the quietness around the house. So he puts on some music, as often as he could. And he’s facetiming his family every evening.

Harry is used to the quietness around the house. But he isn’t used to Louis being loud and messy. Louis sings a lot, yells a loud and is a messy person.

Louis made them pancakes for breakfast, but he almost managed to burn the entire apartment down. That was the moment they realised they forgot to buy a fire alarm. But it’s here now and Harry has banned Louis from the kitchen, forever.

Their jobs are amazing as well. Louis takes care of the guests. And he already promoted to co-host. He takes people to their seats and he’s allowed to backstage to get the crew whatever they want. It’s a great job, but it’s also working really hard.

Harry loves being around people all day. He talks a lot with everyone and he knows how to serve a perfect coffee. Every now and then he makes Louis the perfect cup of tea. And sometimes, sometimes he’s practicing some latte art for Louis.

Louis asks Harry every single day how he looks. And Harry always answers that Louis is looking amazing. Harry thinks that it’s just an insecurity issue and Louis just wants to know if his hair is looking good enough to get through the day.

Today is their first day, and they’re both beyond excited.

‘’You know, Louis, you look a lot more excited than a few weeks ago,’’ Harry notes as he packs his art stuff into a bag.

‘’I know, I am. I used to be really nervous but I spoke to Gems on facetime, several times.’’ Louis says. ‘’She really can calm me down.’’ Louis says.

Harry nods and he looks over at Louis. ‘’She loves you so much.’’ Harry says and he slings his bag over his shoulder. ‘’Are you ready? We’re already a little late.’’

Louis’ eyes widens and he shakes his head frantically, bread crumbs flying everywhere. ‘’I’m not! Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me sooner?’’ Louis asks with wide eyes before he sprints off to his room.

Louis is running through the apartment for a few minutes before he manages to find everything. He slings his backpack over his shoulder and quickly slips on his Vans. ‘’How do I look?’’ Louis asks.

Harry smiles and he takes Louis outside. He closes the door behind them and smiles. ‘’You look amazing, Lou.’’ Harry says. ‘’As always,’’ he adds quietly.

Louis blushes when he hears that and rolls his eyes. ‘’Says you, you look like an actual prince, 99% of the time.’’ Louis says.

‘’What about the other 1%?’’ Harry asks in amusement.

‘’Like a princess,’’ Louis shrugs, smirking when he sees Harry’s bright blush.

Harry just rolls his eyes and he links their arms together when they walk down the stairwell together. ‘’You’re lucky that we’re friends. Otherwise I’d pinch you.’’

Louis giggles quietly and rolls his eyes, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder for a short moment. ‘’I almost started to like you more than Gemma. Almost.’’

-

Louis is exhausted when his first day of uni is over. Sure. It’s really amazing and all. But it is so overwhelming, Louis is really tired.

He can’t imagine how Harry must feel. They asked him to pick up a shift because someone called in sick. And of course, the angel Harry is, he agreed.

Louis kind of wants to do something nice for Harry. But he already has to research on a play. And Harry has banned him from the kitchen forever.

So he decides to go to Starbucks to visit Harry. And he’s going to do some research on the play there. It’s a short shift anyways.

Louis pushes the door open and he already smiles fondly when he spots Harry. Harry looks incredibly cute in his green apron, the name tag also has a smiley face on it and his hair seems to be extra curly today.

Louis makes his way over to the front and smiles when Harry spots him.

‘’Hi,curly.’’ Louis grins as he sets his bag down. He narrows his eyes at the menu and hums a little. ‘’What would you recommend? I’ve never really been to here.’’

‘’Uh, well,’’ Harry blushes and he turns around to take a look at the menu as well. He then whips his head back with a smile and already begins to scribble on a cup. ‘’I’ll surprise you.’’ Harry smiles.

‘’Sure thing,’’ Louis says and he takes a seat. He sets up his laptop and glances over at Harry who’s making him whatever. His tongue is stuck out in concentration and it looks super cute.

‘’Tiny one with the blue eyes?’’ Harry calls out and he smirks a little at Louis.

How could you. Everyone is staring as Louis gets up and scrambles over towards Harry to get his drink. ‘’You’re a dickhead.’’ Louis says.

Does Harry know? Does Harry know he’s struggling to take a look in the mirror every day? What if he’s mocking him? Harry knows.

‘’It’s just a joke Lou. You’re not that tiny. But you have blue eyes.’’ Harry says, smiling at Louis. ‘’Don’t worry. I didn’t mean anything with it.’’

Louis takes the cup from Harry. ‘’Thank you.’’ Louis says. ‘’And you’re sure about it?’’ Louis asks hesitantly. Harry doesn’t look like he knows he has mirror issues. He even looks a little guilty about it.

‘’I’m sure Lou, you look lovely.’’ Harry says.

‘’I’ll work on homework while you work. We’re walking home together after your shift. I tipped you a little extra.’’ Louis smiles. ‘’Want to take you out for dinner tonight.’’

‘’Take me out?’’ Harry asks with a bright blush, staring at Louis.

Louis realises what he has said and he quickly shakes his head. ‘’I uh, it isn’t, I didn’t mean a date. Just want to get you dinner tonight. We’ll have dinner tonight. Restaurant. You. Me.’’ Louis stammers. Oh. ‘’I’ll be uh, homework!’’ Louis quickly says and turns around.

This has never happened before. He usually is really confident around pretty boys. But Harry, Harry is just a next level pretty. Harry terrifies Louis. Harry intimidates Louis. Even though Harry is the sweetest and softest boy he has ever seen. Louis can’t explain it.

So he just sits down in silence, sips the drink and scrunches his nose. Pumpkin Spice Latte. Only Harry could think of it.

-

Louis is actually quite proud of himself as Harry walks over towards him. He has done a small research essay on the play they were preparing.

‘’Ready, love?’’ Harry asks softly and helps Louis to pack his bag again. ‘’You know, sorry for uh, earlier.’’ Harry says.

Louis looks up at Harry and waves his hand a little, not even knowing what he’s doing. ‘’Don’t worry about it.’’

‘’I know you’re a little insecure. I shouldn’t have said it.’’ Harry says as they walk out together.

‘’Me? Insecure? For what?’’ Louis asks in surprise as they walk back to their flat. ‘’Your concerns about me are sweet. But I’m definitely not insecure.’’

‘’You aren’t?’’ Harry asks in surprise as well. ‘’I uh, I just thought so. You ask me how you look every single day.’’

‘’Yeah, I do. I mean, it’s because I’m quite normal. And I can’t really judge my outfits, I like them because I picked them for me.’’ Louis says. ‘’So I need your opinion as well.’’

‘’Ah,’’ Harry says and continued walking. It appears like he is thinking about what Louis has said. It kind of makes sense to him.

‘’Yeah, that’s why. You can tell me if I look like shit. If I do, I really want to know. You don’t have to think of something nice to say.’’ Louis says.

Harry smiles. ‘’Hey,’’ he protests. ‘’You look nice.’’ Harry says honestly before he jogs up the stairs with Louis. He opens the door to their apartment.

‘’Thank you. Even though I look nice. I’m going to change into something different for dinner. Don’t think of something too casual. I mean, I won’t be taking you to a Michelin star restaurant. Just something small.’’ Louis says.

‘’As long as it isn’t McDonald’s.’’ Harry giggles before disappearing into his own room.

-

‘’And?’’ Louis asks. He has changed into skinny jeans and a simple shirt. Louis also made sure he brushed his hair again. And he knows it’s going to be a little colder tonight, so he has put a burgundy jumper into his backpack.

‘’You look great.’’ Harry says. He himself is wearing flared jeans, boots with a heel and a ruffled shirt. Even though Louis told him it isn’t going to be too fancy.

‘’You look fancy, H.’’ Louis notes as he walks over. He looks drop dead gorgeous, as always. ‘’But I told you it’s casual.’’ Louis pouts.

‘’I know. This is my kind of casual.’’ Harry says and twirls around. ‘’Should I leave the boots then?’’ Harry asks, suddenly a lot more nervous.

‘’No, no, the boots are cool. You’re cool. Let’s go.’’ Louis says and he eyes the boots once more. The tall fucker is wearing heels, appearing to be even taller.

‘’Yeah? Great.’’ Harry beams and wraps an arm around Louis, leading him out of the house. They talk and Louis makes his way over to a pub.

‘’Really? Pub food?’’ Harry rolls his eyes as they slip into a booth. ‘’Well, uh, alright then.’’ Harry giggles and rests his chin on top of his hand, looking at Louis.

‘’C’mon, Harry, the food’s good. Gemma and I always went here when I visited her.’’ Louis says. He smiles at Harry. ‘’And they’re having open mic nights, you should try out.’’

‘’Try out for what?’’ Harry asks as he hooks his ankles around Louis’, grinning. ‘’I’m definitely not going to sing here.’’

‘’Hi, Lou.’’ A young man greets Louis, slipping into the booth next to him. ‘’What are you doing here? Where’s Gemma?’’

‘’I live here now, and I wanted to show Harry the pub,’’ Louis smiles and gestures to Harry. ‘’This is Harry, my friend, Gemma’s brother.’’

The boy nods and looks over at Harry. ‘’A little fancy considering you’re in a pub, mate,’’ He laughs and shakes Harry’s hand. ‘’I’m Luke.’’

Harry just narrows his eyes at the boy and hums quietly. ‘’Harry,’’ he says without much adding to it. Then he turns to Louis again.

‘’Well, since you’re living here now, would you consider going out with me sometime?’’ Luke asks Louis, fluttering his lashes at him. ‘’I’ll take you somewhere else though. Somewhere fancier.’’

Louis blushes a little and shrugs, raising his eyebrows when he feels a protective hand on his forearm.

‘’We would like some dinner, you know,’’ Harry chimes in and glares at Luke, once again. ‘’So could you please bring us a menu?’’

‘’Wow,’’ Luke says. ‘’Alright then, I guess so.’’ He says before he slips out of the booth. ‘’Nice seeing you again, Lou.’’ He says before walking off.

‘’What’s the matter with you?’’ Louis giggles behind his hand as he watches Harry gaze out of the window with furrowed brows.

‘’Nothing. He’s being rude. He shouldn’t ask you out.’’ Harry says and he looks back at Louis. ‘’And he certainly shouldn’t make those remarks about my outfit.’’

‘’You kind of look fancy.’’ Louis says. ‘’In a good way,’’ he quickly adds when he sees Harry’s face falter.

Louis is kind of flattered. Because somehow Harry gets really possessive whenever someone’s flirting with him. Louis knows he could easily wrap everyone around his finger. But with Harry, he has been kind of hesitant. Mainly because their friendship was still relatively new. And he doesn’t want to ruin living together with Harry, or make things awkward.

But things like this give him hope. Especially since Harry’s hand is still on his forearm, and their ankles are still hooked together.

Luke returns with two menus and hands them to each of them. ‘’There you are, please call me if you need anything.’’ Luke says, sending Louis a wink before he’s off again.

‘’I don’t think you’re going to be able to call him if he goes out there handing guests the wrong menus.’’ Harry mumbles as he shoves a note towards Louis. ‘’This is in mine.’’

Louis glances down at the paper and giggles a little. ‘’Maybe it was meant for you, you know.’’ Louis giggles and then rolls his eyes. ‘’Come on, smile a little more for me babes.’’

That seems to light up Harry’s face a little. He sighs softly. ‘’I’m sorry for being so rude. It’s just, you haven’t seen the look on his face.’’ Harry says.

‘’Oh, I know he wants me,’’ Louis says easily as he leans back in his seat. ‘’But you know, I’ll be fine without a man,’’ Louis says and he removes his hand a little so he can hold onto Harry’s. ‘’Besides, I got you.’’

‘’Me?’’ Harry asks in surprise, another blush rising to his cheeks.

‘’Yeah, you.’’ Louis says easily and squeezes Harry’s hand gently before focusing onto the menu. ‘’You’re nice. You’re respectful.’’ Louis says. ‘’You got great genes.’’

Harry hides behind the menu and hums quietly. ‘’What makes you say something like this?’’

Louis then sighs and slowly lets go off Harry’s hand. ‘’You know, Harry, we’ve been living together for a few weeks now. And I never expected it to go like this. You’re super sweet, you’re a great cook and you deal with the daily mess I make. You’re even helping me out with laundry and making my bed.  
First I was a little scared that this, you know, us living together wouldn’t work out. I’m so loud and you’re so calm. I’m so messy and you’re so neat. We really have quite a few great differences. But I’m so glad it’s working out. I don’t want to ruin this. What we have.’’ Louis says.

Harry stays quiet while he nods along what Louis says. ‘’Yeah, it’s great.’’

‘’I’m really glad Gemma convinced me to live with you. I really didn’t want to at first. It just seems unfair to me.’’ Louis says.

Harry nods and he closes the menu, resting his hand on top of Louis’ again. ‘’I’m glad you’re living with me as well.’’ Harry says. ‘’I never expected it to go this well. But I’m glad it does.’’

Louis smiles and then lifts Harry’s hand to kiss the top of it. ‘’We’ll be fine. What are you having?’’ Louis asks before putting their hands down again.

Harry smiles. ‘’A strawberry milkshake with the falafel wrap and Greek salad on the side.’’ Harry says. ‘’What about you, darling?’’

‘’I’ll have the double cheeseburger with sweet potato fries on the side. And a strawberry milkshake as well.’’ Louis says and waves Luke over.

Luke takes their order and can’t help it but glance down at their hands. Harry just shoots him a toothy grin and Louis rolls his eyes fondly.

He wouldn’t have mind, going on a date with Luke. But in other cases, Harry really saved him from nasty boys. Like that time they went out with friends. Or when they were having a drink with Gemma.

‘’I really need to catch up with Gems soon, but she’s so busy with her boyfriend.’’ Louis pouts. ‘’They do this cheesy shit all the time. They really listen to the entire Lover album by Taylor Swift, every single day.’’ Louis pouts. ‘’I miss her.’’

‘’Yeah, me too,’’ Harry says and twirls a curl around his finger. ‘’But he’s really sweet. I’m so glad that she has someone to listen to the album with her. Lover is a great album.’’ Harry says.

‘’You’re listening to it too? I’ve seen you dancing while cooking and listening to music through your earphones. I really didn’t expect you to listen to Taylor Swift.’’

‘’Well, it has quite a few bops.’’ Harry says, pretending to be offended. ‘’Why not?’’

‘’You’re really cool. And you have those records of all those cool and intimidating bands.’’ Louis says. ‘’Your music taste is superior.’’

‘’Thank you, darling, but it’s superior because Taylor swift as well.’’ Harry says and smiles at Louis. ‘’I’ll make you listen to it too.’’ Harry says and smiles at Louis. ‘’It’s a masterpiece.’’

They have their dinner and talk for ages. Louis can’t remember last time he has been this happy.

-

The first week of uni seems to go by within the blink of an eye. On Friday Louis feels exhausted but he knows he has a shift. And another on Sunday. He doesn’t mind too much because he loves his job. But he just wants to take a power nap.

Also, the whole mirror situation is not helping at all. He went to the bathroom in the library and his hair was an actual mess. Why didn’t Harry tell him? Or was it just because of the wind? The weather was nice but it got a bit more chillier.

When he opens the door to their apartment, the smell of homemade lasagne hits him immediately. ‘’Harry?’’ Louis calls out and kicks off his shoes.

Louis slips into the kitchen and watches Harry dance, once again. It was a little clumsily. And to be honest, Harry can’t really dance. It’s one of the few things Harry can’t do. But nevertheless it looks really cute and Louis wants to watch him all day.

‘’Oh, Lou, hi, I didn’t see you there.’’ Harry giggles as he plugs out his earphones. ‘’Dinner’s ready, by the way.’’ Harry says as he puts on the oven mittens to carry the hot oven tray towards the table. ‘’You work tonight, right?’’

‘’Yeah, my shift starts at seven. So I have like, two hours.’’ Louis says. ‘’Thank you for making dinner so early. You’re lucky you’re off on Fridays.’’

‘’It’s not really the day off, you know, I work on assignments.’’ Harry says and sits down with Louis, pouring him a glass of water.

‘’Yeah, true, I do that too on my day off. And I take a good rest from the shifts.’’ Louis grins. ‘’When do you work?’’

‘’Tomorrow. Our schedules don’t really match, huh?’’ Harry pouts as he scoops some of the lasagne onto his plate. ‘’But tomorrow is going to be nice. If you come by, I’ll get you another PSL.’’

Louis rolls his eyes playfully. Harry obviously means the Pumpkin Spice Latte thingy, but he always uses the shorter version for it. ‘’It’s really good but the naming makes me so itchy. You know, especially that quote on the chalkboard you have written.. Pumpkin spice and everything nice? It’s so cringy.’’ Louis giggles.

‘’Oi, Lou, I wrote that one.’’ Harry giggles before he takes a bit of his lasagne. ‘’But seriously, come by.’’

‘’I’ll see. I’ll actually pay this time.’’ Louis smiles. ‘’You can’t hand out free drinks to everyone you know.’’ Louis says. ‘’They’ll fire you if they notice.’’

‘’Actually, I only give you free drinks. But well, alright. I give you a lot of free drinks.’’ Harry giggles. ‘’You just need to stay warm while studying. Besides, you pay for the snacks. So that’s fair enough. And you always tip me.’’

‘’Yeah, okay, I do.’’ Louis says. ‘’But still, when it gets you in trouble, I’ll pay for them.’’ Louis says quickly and continued eating.

After dinner he takes a shower and changes into neat clothing for work. He wraps his arm around Harry from behind and rests his cheek against Harry’s back. ‘’I want to cuddle before work.’’  
‘’We can’t wrinkle your blazer love.’’ Harry giggles and turns around.

Louis easily shrugs it off before he wraps his arms around Harry again. ‘’Better?’’ Louis asks and pouts a little at Harry.

‘’Louis!’’ Harry scoffs and quickly gets his blazer off the ground. ‘’You can’t just toss it on the ground like that.’’ Harry says. ‘’But I’ll see what I can do.’’

‘’Yay.’’ Louis giggles as he makes his way over to the couch. He waves Harry over and smiles when he lays down onto the lounge bed with him.

‘’The lounge bed on the couch is the greatest idea ever,’’ Harry mumbles as he wraps his arms around Louis, cuddling into him.

‘’Ah, I agree.’’ Louis hums and nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck.

‘’By the way, you still have some lasagne on your cheek. And your quiff is a little wonky.’’ Harry says and pouts when Louis quickly sits up straight onto the couch.

‘’Wonky?’’ Louis repeats. ‘’Please, I can’t go around having a wonky quiff.’’ Louis says and he wipes his cheek with the sleeve of the turtleneck he was wearing.

Harry scoffs again. ‘’I really don’t agree with your life choices. Tossing your blazer on the ground and wiping your mouth on the turtleneck.’’ Harry giggles as he shakes his hand. Then he carefully runs his fingers through Louis’ hair, readjusting the quiff a little.

Louis blushes and looks at Harry through his lashes. ‘’Sorry, H. I know you’re so neat. But I’m just a little messy.’’ Louis blushes.

‘’I know. Now get the blazer on. You have to go.’’ Harry says and he hands Louis the blazer again, running his fingers through Harry’s hair once more.

-

Louis wakes up early the next day. He’d take a nap this afternoon. But he wants to see Harry before he leaves for work.

Harry is clearly surprised to see that Louis is already awake. He’s sitting onto the sofa chair, cross legged while munching on a piece of toast with scrambled eggs.

‘’I know, I know what you’re thinking.’’ Louis says as he opens the fridge, drinking some of the fruity yoghurt drink, straight from the carton. He knows Harry hates it but he can’t help it. And this one is almost empty anyways.

‘’What am I thinking?’’ Harry asks as he raises his eyebrows in amusement.

‘’First of all, why are you already awake? And second one, stop drinking straight from the carton. But, in my defence, it’s almost empty.’’ Louis says.

‘’What’s the answer of the first question then?’’ Harry asks as he walks over to put the empty plate into the dish washer. ‘’I would’ve made you something if I knew you were already awake.’’

‘’I’ve got a present for you.’’ Louis says proudly and he wipes the yoghurt drink moustache with the bottom of his shirt.

‘’Great, but also, gross. Stop doing that.’’ Harry laughs and tugs at Louis’ shirt. ‘’Why do you have a present for me?’’

‘’No special reason. But I saw it. And I thought of you,’’ Louis says. Okay, he definitely didn’t just see it. He thought about getting it ever since Harry declared his love for Taylor Swift’s new album.

‘’That’s sweet.’’ Harry notes and he hugs Louis tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. ‘’You didn’t have to. But I appreciate it. Those kind of present are the nicest. Presents you buy because it makes you think of the person you’re giving it to. That’s spontaneous.’’

Louis smiles and goes into his room, returning with a neatly wrapped present. There is even a little bow on it. He especially asked for the pink one. It matches the album cover. And Harry’s love for pink aesthetics.

Harry unwraps the present eagerly and gasps when his eyes land on the vinyl. ‘’You got me the vinyl? Oh, Louis, it’s gorgeous.’’ Harry gasps and flips it over. ‘’Why?’’

‘’Well, I figured, we can play it out loud. We could’ve played it out loud with Spotify as well. But I know how much you dislike the way Spotify sounds when you turn up the volume on speaker.’’ Louis says. ‘’And you love how things sound on vinyl. So I figured this is the best way to listen to it out loud. And we can dance together to it.’’

Harry stares at Louis and he appears to be speechless. Harry carefully puts the vinyl onto the couch and then wraps both arms around Louis. ‘’You..’’ Harry shakes his head and held Louis close. ‘’I’m literally speechless, Louis.’’

‘’Oh dork, it’s just a vinyl. I know you would have done the same for me. Don’t worry about it darling.’’ Louis says.

‘’It’s not that. You got me the vinyl because you know I don’t like to play Spotify out loud on full volume. That’s some next level, Lou.’’ Harry says. ‘’That means so much to me. That you remember those little details about me.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Louis blushes and he leans against Harry. He smiles and relaxes in Harry’s embrace. ‘’Of course, Harry. I like getting to know you better.’’ Louis says.

-

Louis smiles when he hears the door open. He’s still busy on his homework but he’s glad that Harry is home.

For his lunch break he went to Starbucks. But he took his laptop with him so he could still work on his essay. Even though Harry was a little bit distracting.

But Harry is home now. Which means Louis can bother him whenever he wants to. Louis quickly pushes his books out of the way and slips out of his room. ‘’Hey, Harry.’’

Harry jumps a little and laughs breathlessly. ‘’Jesus, Lou. I didn’t expect you to come out of there.’’ Harry laughs and rolls his eyes. ‘’How was your day?’’

‘’It was okay. I just worked on my essays and assignments. And I did a little bit of reciting.’’ Louis says. ‘’I’ve been so busy. So I ordered us pizza because the lads are coming over.’’ Louis hums.

‘’Pizza?’’ Harry smiles. ‘’Okay, fair point since I kicked you out of the kitchen that one day.’’ Harry giggles and he looks at Louis. ‘’Thank you.’’ Harry says.

‘’Don’t worry about it.’’ Louis says as he waves his hand a little. He follows Harry into the living room. ‘’I also got us some snacks for tonight.’’ Louis says.

Niall, Harry’s friend, is performing tonight at another pub. Usually they don’t do open mic on Saturdays. But they specifically asked Niall to play them a few songs. Louis asked Liam with him and Harry asked Zayn as well.

‘’Great,’’ Harry hums. ‘’I can’t wait to see Niall perform tonight. I’m so glad they asked him to play. He gets free drinks all night and he earns enough money with it.’’ Harry says. ‘’It must be amazing to you know, sing for a living.’’

‘’You could too, if you weren’t so afraid of singing in front of people.’’ Louis says as he playfully poked Harry. ‘’I could listen to you all day and night.’’

Harry blushes and rolls his eyes. ‘’I’m not that good. I just like singing as a hobby.’’ Harry says. ‘’I’m a better painter than singer.’’ Harry hums. ‘’Besides, how do you know? I never sing for you.’’

‘’You know we live in an apartment.’’ Louis giggles. ‘’The walls are thin. I can actually hear you when you’re singing.’’ Louis says.

Harry blushes brightly and he ducks his head down. ‘’You could have told me,’’ he mumbles. The pink on his cheeks becomes brighter and brighter.

‘’I didn’t want you to stop.’’ Louis says and brushes his fringe out of his face. ‘’So please, don’t?’’ Louis asks and pouts a little bit.

Harry shrugs and when he opens his mouth to say something, the bell rings. He quickly sprints over towards the door and opens it. He pays for the pizza and returns with the boxes.

‘’Great, Harry. Thanks.’’ Louis says as he gets the pizza cutter. Harry puts the boxes onto the table and sits down. Louis returns with the pizza cutter and sits down as well.

‘’Don’t we need plates?’’ Harry asks a little dryly.

Louis shrugs and he opens the box. ‘’You know, we could use the box as a plate. Then we won’t have as much to clean.’’ Louis says.

‘’Louis, we literally have a dishwasher.’’ Harry says and rolls his eyes.

‘’But still, we won’t have to put it inside.’’ Louis giggles as he cuts his pizza. ‘’Here,’’ he hums and hands it to Harry.

Harry cuts his pizza as well and smiles. ‘’I know I won’t win this argument. So I’m happy we don’t have to put the dishes into the dishwasher.’’ Harry giggles. ‘’And we won’t have to turn it on, which is such hard work.’’

‘’Quit it, Harry.’’ Louis giggles as he playfully gives Harry a push, almost sending him off the seat.

‘’Louis!’’ Harry complains with his mouth full. He giggles and brushes a curl out of his face.

They have their pizza and Louis puts the boxes in the trash while Harry has a shower. Louis cleans the rest of the kitchen as well for once and smiles when Harry comes out of his room again.

Harry is wearing black jeans, black boots and a white shirt covered in outlines of hands. Louis has never seen him so casual.

Louis smiles. ‘’Are you getting the snacks ready? Then I’ll take a shower now.’’ Louis asks. ‘’You look amazing.’’ Louis says.

‘’Thank you, love.’’ Harry says kindly as he looks around the kitchen. ‘’Amazing. You cleaned the kitchen. That’s sweet of you.’’

‘’Don’t worry about it.’’ Louis laughs, rolling his eyes. ‘’I mean, I can do some cleaning too. You don’t have to do everything around the house.’’ Louis says.

‘’I know. But I’m glad you’re helping.’’ Harry says happily. ‘’Now get ready. I’ll take care of the snacks.’’

Louis smiles widely and he goes into his room. He collects some clothes and then goes into the bathroom. He uses the American dream shower gel again and when he gets out, he’s reeking. But it’s a nice smell.

Louis sighs and he fixes his hair into a cinnamon roll again. What he doesn’t know is that it looks nothing like a cinnamon roll. Obviously, the mirror is still too high.

But his outfit is nice. He’s wearing ripped jeans, a band shirt and a flannel around his waist. He goes into his room and puts on his dr. Martens.

‘’So…’’ Harry beams when Louis steps into the living room. ‘’You turned into a punk, huh?’’ Harry notes, handing Louis a beer. He sits down onto the couch with a glass of wine.

Louis rolls his eyes and sits down with Harry, turning the tv on and leaning back. ‘’I look like this a lot.’’ Louis says simply. ‘’Just dressed a bit plainly for uni the first week, didn’t want to scare them off.’’ Louis says and sips his beer.

‘’Scare off who?’’ Harry asks and he scoots closer towards Louis. He cuddles into Louis’ side and sips his wine as well.

‘’Potential friends.’’ Louis shrugs easily as he giggles. He then looks over at Harry and smiles. ‘’We haven’t been really talking because our schedules don’t quite match up. How was your week?’’

‘’It was kind of cool. We already have a lot of assignments to do. Some reading about the history of Fine Art. And we have to illustrate all of the chapters we read. Which is cool.’’ Harry says. ‘’Oh! Yeah, I also drank paint water, twice.’’

‘’Paint water?’’ Louis asks as he scrunches his nose up in disgust. Harry must have taken the paint water for whatever drink he was having. ‘’That’s disgusting.’’ Louis giggles.

‘’I know right, it’s the absolute worst.’’ Harry complains and he gestures to the wine. ‘’This is much better.’’ Harry says and has the rest of his glass in one long sip.

Louis rolls his eyes and fetches the bottle of wine from next to the couch. He easily pours Harry another glass. ‘’You’re lucky that you’re the only one who drinks wine.’’ Louis says.

‘’I prefer cocktails but they take so long to make. Besides, you need a lot of ingredients for that as well. Which is annoying.’’ Harry says and presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek. ‘’Thank you.’’

Louis smiles at the kisses, trying to ignore the blush rising to his cheeks. ‘’You know, you’re really sweet Harry.’’ Louis beams.

Harry smiles at Louis but then his eyes widen and he turns the tv off. ‘’Louis! We have to listen to Lover.’’ Harry says.

‘’What?’’ Louis blinks and he stares at Harry.

‘’The vinyl. You got me this morning. We haven’t listened to it yet.’’ Harry says and walks over to his record player. He carefully unpacks the vinyl and puts it on the record player. ‘’We can’t skip.’’ Harry pouts.

‘’Well, love, that’s the purpose of a record player.’’ Louis says. ‘’Besides, it doesn’t have any skips.’’ Louis says.

‘’Okay, that’s true.’’ Harry says and smiles, sitting down with Louis again. He sips his wine and swirls it a little around in his glass.

They listen in silence to the first two songs. Louis really loves how Harry is mouthing the words. And Harry just enjoys swaying into Louis’ arms.

Harry gets up as the end of Cruel Summer is nearing and he reaches playfully for Louis’ hands. ‘’Next is the song Gemma is always dancing to. Lover.’’

‘’Soooo?’’ Louis drags out, eyebrows furrowing in confusing.

‘’Dance with me,’’ Harry beams and grabs Louis’ hands. ‘’We can have a nice time.’’ Harry says and he hums, getting into position.

‘’Harry, love,’’ Louis laughs, blushing brightly. ‘’You know, we aren’t exactly, you know.. Lovers.’’ Louis says but he stands in front of Harry anyways.

‘’Well, we could just dance friendly to it. Here! It starts!’’ Harry squeaks and wraps his arms around Louis’ neck, pulling him close.

Louis doesn’t exactly know where to put his hands. So he carefully removes them to rest on Harry’s waist.

Harry still can’t dance. He steps on Louis’ feet sometimes, just smiling apologetically. It is cute, it is nice. And Louis feels different.

The tension between them gets a little more tensed. They are pressed up against each other. Louis is resting his head onto Harry’s shoulder. And Harry has removed one hand to Louis’ lower back.

Harry smiles and during the bridge he lifts Louis’ chin, smiling playfully.

Louis notes that his eyes are so green and bright, leaning in to nuzzle their noses together. Harry was so gorgeous up this close.

Harry smiles wider and he tilts his head. He leans in and right before their lips touch, the doorbell rings.

They both don’t expect it so they both yank away from their positions. They stare at each other for a moment before they laugh nervously.

Louis brushes his shoulder against Harry’s as he walks over to the front door. And Harry slowly runs his fingers over Louis’ arm as he does so.

Harry quickly gets himself another glass of wine. And he brings all the other boys a beer as well before casually sitting down onto the sofa.

Louis smiles as he leads the boys inside. They look around curiously and Zayn raises his eyebrows at the record player. ‘’Are you really listening to Taylor swift?’’ He asks.

Louis blushes and quickly makes his way over to the record player. He turned it off and carefully put the vinyl back in its sleeve, smiling sheepishly. ‘’We enjoy listening to Taylor Swift. We have just gotten her new album on vinyl.’’

‘’Louis has gotten it for me. He knows how much I dislike the sound when it comes out of my phone. You know, when I turn up Spotify really loud.’’ Harry says as he pops one M&M into his mouth.

‘’You could’ve gotten the Marshall speakers, you know.’’ Zayn notes easily and glances over at Harry. ‘’They’re really cool.’’

Louis bites his lips. Because he knows they’re nearly a 500 pounds each, if not over. That’s so much money. Louis can’t even imagine what it’s like to spend so much on speakers. But if it really is worth the money, maybe they could think about it.

Liam shakes his head. ‘’I think this is great. I mean, Hary kinda seems like a retro dude. So I think they’re fine with the record player.’’

‘’Retro dude?’’ Louis giggles as he looks over at Harry. It’s the first time their eyes meet after the almost-kiss accident. So they quickly look away again.

Louis then just takes another bottle of beer and drinks it a little faster. He hums quietly and has some of the snacks too.

They all talk with each other, they have snacks and drinks. And when it’s time to leave, they all have a nice buzzing feeling inside.

Louis wants to get drunk tonight, though. Even though he doesn’t want to miss Niall’s performance. So he decides on some victory shots after the performance. He knows it will all go downhill from there.

Harry and Louis have been ignoring each other awkwardly the whole evening. But now the performance is coming closer, Harry steps closer to Louis again.

‘’It’s kind of cool. Well, you know,’’ Harry starts. ‘’It’s Saturday night. The whole pub is packed.’’ Harry says and he looks over at the stage. ‘’Niall is already so well known.’’

‘’He is. I mean, I don’t want to be rude. But he’s already so well known. I never expected that. I’ve never really heard his songs before. But that’s because I maybe wasn’t in that scene before. And you know, he already studies here for a year.’’ Louis laughs.

‘’Yeah, he’s the one who convinced me to come to London too.’’ Harry says and crosses his arms.

‘’Why didn’t you ask him to live with you?’’ Louis asks curiously and glances over at Harry. ‘’I mean, I’m so grateful I am. But I just wonder why you don’t want to live with him.’’

Harry shrugs. ‘’Niall already settled in over a year ago. It would be too much of a hassle to move him over towards mine. I mean, his dorm is already set up like exactly how he wants to.’’ Harry says and smiles.

Louis smiles softly and he leans a little more against Harry as he sips his beer. Harry is sipping an cocktail and glances over at Louis every now and then.

‘’He’s announcing a new song tonight. He’s going to play it October 4th, here.’’ Harry says. ‘’Do you want to come with me to see him?’’ Harry asks.

Louis smiles softly and blushes. ‘’Just the two of us?’’ Louis asks. He thinks for a moment. ‘’I’ll try to see if I can swap my shift.’’ Louis says.

‘’Yeah, it’s not much of a difference anyways.’’ Harry giggles as he nods over towards Liam and Zayn who were getting yet another drink.

Louis smiles. ‘’That’d be lovely, Hazz.’’ Louis says and then focuses on the stage again.

Soon enough Liam and Zayn join them and they talk for a while more before Niall’s set is announced.

Louis quickly finishes his beer and puts it away on some table to the side. He smiles and then looks at Harry. ‘’Wanna dance?’’ He asks casually. Then way Harry dances still endears him.

‘’Sure.’’ Harry grins and puts his own glass down. He wraps his arms around Louis’ waist once again, smiling wider.

Even though Niall only sings 3 or 4 songs, Louis really enjoys his music. It’s nice, it’s meaningful and Niall is an amazing singer. The last song is his favourite. He figures it’s called something like Slow Hands.

‘’My favourite.’’ Harry breaths as he looks at Louis. ‘’It’s a masterpiece. And I’m not going home alone either tonight.’’ Harry giggles and pulls back.

Niall thanks everyone and jumps off the stage, right into Harry’s arms.

‘’This is your new flatmate?’’ Niall asks once has given Harry all the cuddles he wanted. He turns to face Louis and shakes his hand. ‘’Nice to meet you. Heard lots about you, mate.’’ Niall grins. ‘’I’m Niall, by the way.’’

‘’Only good things, I hope.’’ Louis giggles and he squeezes Niall’s hand gently. ‘’I’m Harry’s new flatmate indeed. I’m Louis.’’ Louis says. ‘’By the way, you did amazing, Niall. You’re an amazing singer.’’ Louis compliments.

Niall shrugs a little at that and blushes. ‘’I just do what I like. But thank you. That means so much to me.’’ Niall says.

Louis smiles sheepishly and nods before he turns to everyone. ‘’I think I’ll get some shots for us all.’’ Louis grins. ‘’You know, to celebrate this amazing performance.’’ Louis smiles before he’s off.

‘’He looks so different since he’s living with you. I mean, he’s my best friend but why on earth is he looking like that?’’ Liam is the first one to speak up.

Harry perks up and he tilts his head a little, eyebrows furrowed in confusing. ‘’Looking like what?’’ Harry asks a little confused.

‘’Well, his hairstyle is a little unusual. I mean, we’ve been friends for so long. But he looks so.. I don’t know, it looks like he doesn’t brush his hair. Do you reckon he forgot it at home, his hairbrush?’’ Liam says.

‘’Oi, Liam, don’t be so rude.’’ Harry scoffs and he looks over at Louis. ‘’It looks really cute on him.’’ Harry says and crosses his arms.

‘’Well, uh, he’s kind of right.’’ Niall chuckles. ‘’I mean, I haven’t seen him with a normal hairstyle this entire week.’’ Niall comments.

‘’To be honest, it just screams chaotic gay energy to me, you know.’’ Zayn notes. He looks at Louis who’s smiling widely and swaying his hips.

‘’Shut up guys, he’s back any second. And you shouldn’t label him based on some stupid stereotypes. I don’t even know what his sexuality is but it’s certainly none of our business.’’ Harry hisses and straightens a little when Louis returns.

Louis puts the tray onto the table and raises his eyebrows. ‘’Were you guys talking about me?’’ Louis asks casually, raising his eyebrows.

They all quickly shake their heads and Louis lets out a sigh in relief.

‘’Okay, great. I got us watermelon flavoured shots.’’ Louis says and smiles widely. ‘’Okay, 1, 2, 3 go!’’ Louis giggles.

They all down their shots. Everyone gets them a round of shots. And Louis’ world is already spinning after his third. But he has a fourth. And a fifth one.

Niall gets them more shots because he can actually get them for free. He even orders every single flavour you could get. Their table is filled with small glasses filled with colourful liquids. And there’s a tequila shot and a jägerbomb as well.

‘’You’re insane.’’ Zayn laughs as he stares at Niall.

‘’I know.’’ Niall shrugs. ‘’But you know, I get free drinks all night. So why don’t we abuse that power a little.’’ He teases. ‘’So, truth or dare?’’ Niall grins.

‘’Sure,’’ Harry says and smiles. ‘’You start.’’

‘’Okay, Louis, truth or dare?’’ Niall asks as he crosses his arms. ‘’If you want to skip the thing, you have to drink two.’’

‘’Okay, Truth.’’ Louis says and he smiles around the group before he looks at Niall who has whipped out his phone for some stupid app.

‘’What’s your biggest secret?’’ Niall says.

Louis groans internally. There’s no way he’s going to tell that he’s too small to see himself properly in the mirror. He’s too proud for that. He isn’t letting anyone know.

Everyone boos him because it’s the first question and he already passed that one. But Louis just shrugs and has a few shots before turning his head to Harry. ‘’Harry, truth or dare?’’ Louis giggles.

Harry thought for a moment and sips his cocktail which he has on the side. ‘’Um, truth, I think,’’ Harry says.

Louis leans over Niall’s phone who choose a question and hums. ‘’Interesting. What’s your biggest fear?’’ Louis asks

‘’Failing.’’ Harry says and hands Louis a shot which Louis downs within a second.

‘’Niall, truth or dare?’’ Harry asks.

Niall shrugs and presses the random button on his phone. ‘’Let another player sit on my lap until it’s my turn again.’’ Niall says and groans. ‘’I’ll have to find a chair first. One moment.’’

Niall drags a barstool to their table and sits down on it. ‘’Zayn come here. You’re the thinnest.’’ Niall says and Zayn laughs, climbing onto Niall’s lap. Harry has a shot.

‘’Everyone, let’s do random. That’s way nicer. You won’t know if you get truth or dare.’’ Zayn says and presses the random button on the app again.

‘’Crack an egg over my head, oh no!’’ Zayn groans. ‘’There’s not an egg here. So I’ll take two shots. I wouldn’t have done it otherwise anyways.’’ He has a shot and turns to Liam. ‘’Your turn.’’

‘’What super power would you most like to have, and why?’’ Zayn asks and looks at Liam.

‘’Uh, I want to read minds. Just because that seems the easiest to me.’’ Liam says. ‘’Harry your turn.’’ Liam says as Zayn has a shot.

‘’Where are you most ticklish?’’ Liam asks.

Harry rolls his eyes. ‘’You’re all going to make me regret this. But my tummy is really -.’’ He stops so he can giggle, Louis already has a hand curled around his hip.

‘’Louis, stop it.’’ Harry giggles and squirms a little.

Liam has a shot.

‘’It’s your turn, please stop tickling.’’ Harry tells Louis and giggles again, hiding his face into his shoulder for a moment.

‘’Balance as many objects on your head as you can without them falling over.’’ Louis reads and he nods. ‘’Sure. I can do that.’’ Louis says.

He balances Zayn’s pack of cigarettes onto his head, a shot glass, a coaster on top of that and then another shot glass, which immediately tips over.

Louis squeaks when the liquid is slipping into his shirt and pouts, having a shot because he failed at balancing them. ‘’Your turn,’’ he tells Zayn and hands him a shot glass.

‘’Oh wait. One moment. We need another app. This one isn’t free anymore.’’ Niall says and rolls his eyes. ‘’Bathroom break!’’ He calls out.

Liam goes to the bathroom, Zayn goes outside for a smoke, Niall stays to fix his app, Louis gets another drink and Harry follow Louis.

‘’Are you alright, love?’’ Harry whispers in his ear. ‘’You’re working tomorrow, right? Or well, today.’’ Harry giggles.

‘’Don’t worry, Harry, I’m fine. The shots just burn a little. I need something to relax my throat.’’ Louis laughs and orders a beer. He sips it and then turns to Harry, brushing a curl out of his face. ‘’Are you alright, darling?’’

‘’I am.’’ Harry breathes and stares into Louis’ eyes. ‘’I really am.’’ He giggles before dragging Louis back to the table.

‘’Zayn, get on Niall’s lap again. Niall hasn’t had a turn yet.’’ Harry chuckles and Zayn climbs into Niall’s lap again.

‘’Okay there’s no random option here. Do you choose truth or dare?’’ Niall asks Zayn.

‘’Hey, I’m supposed to ask that.’’ Louis pouts.

‘’You can read the question.’’ Niall says and he hands Louis a shot already because Zayn probably is going to answer.

‘’Okay. Have you ever been with someone just for sex?’’ Louis asks.

Zayn shrugs and nods. ‘’Yeah, sure.’’ Zayn says. ‘’Harry, truth or dare?’’ Zayn asks.

‘’Truth.’’ Harry says.

‘’Would you rather sleep with someone who misses an arm or leg?’’ Zayn asks.

‘’Uh, that’s an unusual question. I wouldn’t know. I think an, arm? Balancing with one leg is a little challenging. I think.’’ Harry says and Zayn has a shot. ‘’Liam?’’ Harry asks.

‘’Dare.’’ Liam says easily.

‘’Quickly take off any piece of clothing.’’ Harry says.

Liam laughs and easily takes his beanie off. ‘’That one was easy. Niall truth or dare?’’ Liam asks and hands Harry a shot.

Harry downs it, wobbles a little and leans more against Louis. ‘’I think I need to take a break.’’ He whispers quietly to him.

‘’I’m going for a smoke.’’ Louis announces and he looks around a little bit.

‘’Oh come on, we just started again.’’ Niall groans and rolls his eyes. ‘’I’ll just take you out of it then.’’ Niall says.

‘’Take Harry out of it as well. We’re leaving soon, I think.’’ Louis says and Harry smiles weakly, hugging everyone as he does so.

Louis just smiles. ‘’Thank you for the amazing evening. Can’t wait until your next gig, Horan.’’ Louis grins before he walks out of the pub with Harry.

Harry seems to relax a little bit when the cold outside air hits them. He slips down against the wall and leans his head back. He’s a little sweaty. But at the same time so cold.

‘’Are you alright, darling?’’ Louis asks as he drapes his leather jacket over Harry’s shoulder, resting his hand on his cheek.

‘’Shall I take over?’’ A voice from behind suddenly says.

Louis turns around and frowns. He has never seen the boy before. So he just shakes his hand. ‘’No thank you. We’re alright.’’

‘’I’m a friend of him, you know, I could take him home..’’ The boy says and he’s already hauling Harry up.

‘’What’s his name then?’’ Louis asks as he keeps an protective arm around Harry. ‘’You have three seconds to fuck off. I’m taking him home. Because we live together.’’ Louis sneers and takes his phone to get them an uber. Even though it’s a short walk.

Louis sighs and Harry hides his face in the crook of his neck as they wait. When they get in the car, Harry smiles sheepishly. ‘’He gave me a drink.’’

Louis blinks. ‘’What? And you just took it from him?’’ Louis scoffs.

‘’What was I supposed to do then? Decline it?’’ Harry pouted. ‘’Free drinks are nice.’’ Harry says and leans against Louis.

‘’Of course you had to, twat. That’s like the number one rule of clubbing. You don’t take drinks from strangers. Why did you even agree to it?’’ Louis asks.

He hates to admit but it hurts a little. He’s also really confused. Because Harry got so protective when Luke asked him out. And now he was just taking drinks from strange boys? That is unfair.

Harry shrugs and gets out when they arrive. ‘’He just seemed nice to me. He was funny and played with my hair.’’ Harry says as he stumbles up the stairs.

‘’You’re insane, Harry.’’ Louis mutters. Maybe he was just some joke to Harry. They nearly kissed for fucks sake. For what reason? Harry clearly wasn’t interested.

Louis looks up when he’s pressed against the front door, Harry’s breath is on his lips again.

‘’Wanted to make you jealous like the Luke thing But you weren’t looking.’’ Harry mumbles.

‘’Why would you want me jealous?’’ Louis asks with furrowed eyebrows, staring into Harry’s eyes. ‘’I would’ve been if I saw.’’ Louis whispers.

‘’Because I, I don’t know. I’m an idiot.’’ Harry mumbles and nuzzles their noses together. He giggles and he nudges himself between one of Louis’ legs. ‘’Can we get a rematch?’’

‘’For what?’’ Louis asks nervously because Harry was even closer now.

Harry grins and then he kisses Louis, his eyes fluttering close.

-

Louis wakes up with the worst hangover ever. But guess who doesn’t, right, Harry.

He looks like an actual angel. He’s wearing a pink bathrobe which is way too big for him. And he has made them both breakfast.

‘’I have good news, and I have bad news.’’ Louis announces as he walks into the kitchen, wearing sweatpants and a shirt. ‘’What do you want to hear first?’’ Louis asks.

‘’The good news.’’ Harry says.

‘’I don’t have to work today. They just called me.’’ Louis says and he sits down with Harry, already getting himself a pancake. The pancakes are his favourite.

‘’Okay, that’s great. What’s the bad news?’’ Harry asks.

‘’I can still remember parts of last night. We kissed. Almost kissed once. And we kissed for real when we got back to here.’’ Louis says.

‘’Why is that bad?’’ Harry asks.

‘’You’re messing with me.’’ Louis says and crosses his arms. ‘’Make up your mind. Tell me I can’t spend time with other boys while you almost got drugged by one.’’

‘’I didn’t mean to, Louis.’’ Harry blushes ‘’I just got a bit too jealous. And then I was uh, I didn’t think you would want to kiss me. So I figured I could uh, see that boy.’’

Louis huffs and he cuts his pancakes, looking at Harry. ‘’I need to talk with Gemma first.’’ Louis says. ‘’I need her help.’’

‘’What? Gemma? As in, my sister?’’ Harry asks.

‘’Yeah, duh. We’re best friends. We go to each other for relationship advice.’’ Louis says and he continues eating. ‘’I’ll have am actual answer for you when I finish talking with her.’’

-

‘’What do you mean? You kissed?’’ Gemma asks as Louis lies back down onto the bed. He’s just wearing his earphones so Harry wouldn’t hear.

Gemma wanted to facetime. But Louis politely declined. He looked like a mess.

‘’I know right. We were both so drunk. I don’t know what to do. What if he doesn’t like my kissing when I’m still sober? Oh Gemma! We barely live with each other for like 3 months. I don’t want to ruin this already. What if we aren’t meant to be? That’s so awkward.’’ Louis groans.

‘’Louis, please calm down, are you liking my brother?’’ She asks.

‘’I think so, Gemma, I don’t know what to do. He’s super sweet and cute. But so hard to read.’’ Louis pouts. ‘’Like I didn’t..’’ Louis sighs. ‘’Look, I know he’s really pretty. But I didn’t expect to fall for him. He’s usually not my type.’’ Louis says. ‘’But he’s wonderful.’’ Louis adds.

‘’Oh, do you want me to come over tonight? I know how to read him. You know, some relationship therapy.’’ Gemma says.

‘’That’d be great. Thank you, Gems. I love you.’’

-

‘’Ew, ew, ew,’’ Harry groans as he makes his way over to the fridge to drink water, straight out of the bottle.

‘’What’s the matter with you?’’ Louis asks and raises his eyebrows, tilting his head. ‘’Did you drink your paint water again?’’

Harry nods with a pained expression and chugs the entire bottle. ‘’It does. It just looks so much like cherry coke. But at the same time, I was thinking about the dinner, you know.’’ Harry says.

‘’Don’t worry. I know I’m a shit cook. But I know when it’s going to burn.’’ Louis says.

‘’You didn’t with those pancakes.’’ Harry says.

Louis rolls his eyes. ‘’Gems is going to be here any second anyways.’’ Louis says. ‘’She could’ve helped me.’’ Louis says.

Harry rolls his eyes. ‘’Go put everything onto the table then. I’ll open the door.’’

Louis hums quietly as he fills their plate. Chicken wrapped in Parma ham, stuffed with mozzarella and with a side of homemade mash. It smells amazing.

Louis sits down and Gemma comes in as well. She squeaks and then runs over towards Louis, hugging him tightly. ‘’Louis!’’ She cheers and then takes a step back, narrowing her eyes at him.

Louis gets a little nervous because Gemma is looking at him like that. So he shifts a little bit. ‘’What?’’ Louis asks suspiciously.

‘’How am I supposed to give relationship advice if you two already had sex!’’ She says, throwing her hands in the air.

Harry chokes on his water he just began drinking, coughing loudly. And Louis stares at her like she has lost her mind.

‘’Gemma! We’re not having sex. Oh god, Louis, what did you tell her?’’ Harry asks with wide eyes, staring at Louis.

‘’What? I didn’t tell her anything!’’ Louis cries out and he stares at Gemma. ‘’We’re not having sex! And I didn’t tell Harry about why you’re here.’’ Louis says with bright cheeks.

‘’Wait..’’ Gemma says. ‘’You’re not? Why is your hair looking like that then?’’ Gemma asks a little suspiciously.

‘’Oh no! Not again!’’ Harry groans. ‘’See. You don’t have the right to insult him as well.’’ Harry says. ‘’Yesterday, Niall, Liam and Zayn already made fun of him as well.’’

‘’I don’t have the right? Excuse me, Harry, he’s my bestie. Of course I can tell him how ridiculous his hair looks!’’ Gemma argues.

‘’You can’t. It’s rude. And it’s none of your business. He can do whatever he wants.’’ Harry says.

‘’I know you’re all for that Treat People With Kindness and all,’’ Gemma says. ‘’But he’s looking like a mess, this can’t be right.’’

‘’He doesn’t! He looks great!’’

‘’He doesn’t look great! Harry, he has never looked like this before!’’

‘’What if he’s going through some sort of identity crisis? Your words are bringing him down!’’

‘’They aren’t! Trust me Harry, Louis would never leave the house like this! He wouldn’t even look like this when he’s chilling! He’s too vain for that!’’

They continue to yell back and forth to each other but they stop when Louis is standing on top of his seat, banging a wooden spoon against the bottom of a pot.

Harry and Gemma just stare at Louis.

‘’Thank god!’’ Louis groans. ‘’Gemma is right! I asked you how I looked every single day, Harry! Why didn’t you just tell me that I look like a mess?’’ Louis asks.

‘’W-What.. How is this my fault now so suddenly? I’ve been telling everyone to stop making fun of you.’’ Harry says.

‘’But I asked you how I looked.’’ Louis pouted.

‘’Why didn’t you just look into a mirror? You have plenty around the house. I helped Harry to mount them to the walls.’’ Gemma says.

‘’What? You helped him with that?’’ Louis ask, staring sheepishly at Gemma.

‘’I did. Why?’’ Gemma asks.

‘’I can’t reach the mirror.’’ Louis says, a blush rising to his cheeks. He is so ashamed. ‘’The mirrors. They’re too high for me.’’

Gemma and Harry both stay quiet.

-  
Minutes pass and no one is saying anything. Louis hops off the seat and he drags Gemma and Harry to the bathroom.

‘’See! I can’t see myself.’’ Louis whimpers. ‘’You two are so tall. Gemma, how couldn’t you think of me?’’

He looks up and just sees Harry’s and Gemma’s face inside the mirror. But he, there’s no way he could reach it.

Gemma then laughs loudly. ‘’Oh my, Louis. This is hilarious.’’ Gemma giggles and she hugs Louis from behind. ‘’I’m so sorry.’’

Harry rubs the back of his neck. ‘’I had no idea, Lou. I’m so sorry.’’ Harry says. But soon enough he is laughing loudly as well.

They both laugh, until they cry in laughter. And Louis is just huffing, pouting and stomping his feet.

‘’I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s have dinner.’’ Louis says simply.

-

A few months pass and they get even closer. The cuddles are getting more intimate and they share a few kisses whenever they have the chance to.

Louis and Harry immediately got their mirrors fixed the next weekend. And until then, Harry lifted Louis every single time he was doing his hair.

They even agreed to dating. But they are taking it slow. They go on a lot of dates. Just to get to know each other even better.

But today, Harry has gotten Louis a present. So when Louis opens the door, Harry is already in the hallway.

‘’Harry I’m – Oh!’’ Louis calls out, not expecting Harry to be right in front of him. But Louis smiles and immediately gives him a kiss.

‘’Hi baby,’’ Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips. ‘’I got you a present.’’

‘’Me? Why?’’ Louis giggles and squeaks when Harry covers his eyes. ‘’Please don’t let me bump into something.’’ Louis whispers.

‘’Do you trust me?’’ Harry asks.

‘’Darling, of course I do.’’ Louis says and he let Harry lead him to wherever he wants to go. He raises his eyebrows when he notices that they are in his room.

‘’Open up.’’ Harry whispers lovingly.

Louis opens his eyes and blinks at the sudden lights. But as soon as he sees a full sized standing mirror in his room. He smiles.

‘’Now you can check your entire outfit as well.’’ Harry says and wraps his arms around Louis. ‘’Do you want to be my boyfriend?’’ Harry whispers.

‘’Of course I want to.’’ Louis smiles and then kisses Harry back, eyes fluttering close.

  
-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please give Mari (@kissiesncuddles on twitter) some love for her amazing idea. If you have a cute prompt you wanna suggest as well, you can reach me on cc (@hesbabyboylwt) or twitter (@hesbabyboylwt). Thank you so much again for reading. And don't forget to TPWK. // UPDATE 18/12/2019, my account on Twitter got suspended! Please, head over to @CHRRYxCNYNMN on Twitter if you want to reach me!


End file.
